More than just a Crush
by Miss Black5
Summary: It's the Yule ball and Ginny is going with Seamus. When Seamus leaves for some unknown reason, Draco dances with Ginny. Anything can happen with the mistletoes appearing our of nowhere! D/G! 1 chapter fic! plz plz plz r&r!


A/N: this is just a short fic that suddenly popped in my head since it's Christmas so.........enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Sixteen year-old Virginia Weasley waited nervously for her date, Seamus to arrive. It was her first *proper* date to the Yule Ball. Seamus had grown to be quite a handsome guy. His dark hair wasn't tamed anymore, and his brown eyes suited his tanned skin pleasantly. After his voice broke, it had become much deeper. . .sexier.  
  
Ginny had dressed up nicely that day. She wore her hair loose, her wavy curls falling on her shoulders beautifully. She borrowed a dress from her mate, Jenny. She had the nicest dresses. It was tight and a Slytherin green colour which suited her very well. The dress had no sleeves but it had a collar, which held the dress up, forming a triangular shape and was very short, with small silver gems on the front forming a circle. She wore silver glittery shoes that matched the gems on her dress nicely.  
  
She was in the girls' sixth year dorms and had a small secret camera in the common room so she could see in her mirror that she used instead of a TV when he would come so she could make an appropriate entrance. Her mates, Jenny, Kristine and Rosie, had come to the habit of using it as well when they had dates. . .in Rosie's case, every week-end.  
  
Jenny didn't like balls or discos for that matter. Although she loved dancing, she hated the public display of affection that the couples made everywhere she looked. She was a pretty girl. She wore her long dark brown hair in a ponytail which allowed her wavy curls to dance around playfully when she walked. She was tall and very thin, much to Ginny's envy. No matter where she went, her hazel eyes always smiled.  
  
Rosie was small and had strawberry-blonde hair that she wore loose, as it was a bit curly and hardly reached her shoulders. She was the most social one of them. She had all the boys falling for her the second she stepped into their lives. She always managed to put them under her spell with her blue eyes as she winked at them.  
  
Kristine was the quiet and creative one. Her golden-blonde hair and Snake- Scale eyes attracted certain glances from certain people. She was Icelandic, Norwegian and a little Swedish. Her Scandinavian accent (although she did the 'r' and the 's' correctly) always caused people to ask questions. She would spend the day reading, drawing or hanging out with Jenny, Rosie, Ginny and maybe a couple of others (or something else, depended on her mood).  
  
Ginny looked at her watch and then in the mirror. Seamus was ten minutes late. She stared at the mirror with a blank expression on her face until he came running down the stairs, putting on a robe over his jeans and an indigo T-shirt. It was Ginny's part now so she better do it good.  
  
Ginny stood up and said bye to Jenny. She wasn't going, but Kristine and Rosie were already there. She opened the door and went down the hallway to the door to the common room. She took a deep breath and straightened her dress. Then, turning the doorknob, she positioned her chin up high and walked down the stairs, her fingers brushing the handle slightly as she did.  
  
"Seamus. I hope you haven't been waiting," she said silkily.  
  
"N-no of course not," Seamus replied. When Ginny reached him, Seamus placed an arm around Ginny's shoulders and told her the words that she had been waiting to hear ever since she was ready. "You look beautiful tonight, Gin."  
  
Ginny giggled and held his hand while they went out of the portrait hole.  
  
The Great Hall was amazing. The ceiling was a dark blue with little golden dots that were stars and a half moon. There were no clouds at all, hiding the moon or any of the stars. Just clear.  
  
There were hollies two meters up the wall, making a trail along the walls all the way around the Hall, decorated with tiny stockings hanging from them that were filled with sweets that people charmed down for their dates.  
  
There were large red, green and gold ribbons across the hall high above them, making a sort of roof, but they were far enough apart to see the sky.  
  
There was a large Christmas tree that almost reached the ribbons in the corner, decorated with all sorts of things: hearts, fairies, angels, stars, hollies.  
  
Every now ad again, a mistletoe would unexpectedly appear above a couple, making them have to kiss. If they didn't, the mistletoe would shower them with water, which the ground would swallow up, but the couple were left soaked.  
  
Seamus removed his arm from Ginny's shoulder and took her hand, leading her to the refreshments table, which was decorated with a red tablecloth that changed to green after a few minutes. Seamus filled two glasses with punch and offered her one. Ginny took a sip as she watched the happy dancing couples.  
  
There were girls dressed in all colours: Red, green, blue, white, and Pansy Parkinson was dressed in shade of bright yellow that clashed with her date's, Draco Malfoy's, robes which were dark green. That made Ginny laugh in her drink, causing it to bubble.  
  
For the past term, Ginny had been realising just how good looking Draco was and had developed a crush on him. She did better to hide it than she did with Harry, whom she'd gotten over a long time ago.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seamus asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she assured him.  
  
A new song came on, which made Ginny crack into fits of laughter. It was Santa baby. Some people that were familiar with it laughed while others just held on close to each other, swinging from left to right slowly.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Seamus asked, giving out his hand and bowing slightly. Ginny put her drink down on the table and put her hand in Seamus'.  
  
"You look like a nice young man. . .alright then," Ginny said in a posh mocking voice and giggled. She let Seamus lead her onto the dance floor and he had her in his arms before Kylie Minogue (a muggle singer) started singing.  
  
Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree,  
  
For me. Been an awful good girl,  
  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
They danced slowly, Ginny's head was resting on Seamus' shoulder and she could sense that he was nervous; taking that his breathing was rapid. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too,  
  
Light blue, I'll wait up for you dear,  
  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw that Draco and Pansy were having a fight over something. He probably looked at someone else, Ginny thought as she tried to figure out what they were quarrelling about. Pansy was known for dumping boys if they much as bumped into another girl or just looking at them.  
  
"I can't believe you, Draco! You check some other girl out, and, out of all girls, it had to be a Weasley!" Pansy blamed Draco, tapping his chest with an accusing finger.  
  
"You quite finished, yet?" Draco asked Pansy lazily. Pansy gave him a slap on the cheek, which Draco didn't wince from. Then Pansy stormed out of the Hall, leaving Draco smirking at his drink.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. Draco Malfoy liked her? Well, even if he did, it could have been one of Pansy's false causes. But Ginny let herself enjoy the moment of knowing (or at least suspecting) that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and school prankster (after Fred and George were gone) and hottie, liked Virginia Weasley, Ron's little sister and the school's most unnoticed girl in Hogwarts History.  
  
Draco looked up at her and she looked away, but glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His face changed to a soft expression and he was, indeed, staring at her. She took the opportunity to embarrass him, what she had been wishing all her years at Hogwarts. Turing her head so that she was looking at him, she smiled and winked. He winked back.  
  
Darn you, Malfoy, Ginny thought bitterly, but she continued to smile at him. Draco started walking towards her, smirking. Was he up to something? Of course he was. He waved his wand and someone ran into the room, shouting. It was Parvati, Seamus' ex-girlfriend. They had broken up, but they were still friends.  
  
"Seamus! Seamus you have to come here, quick!" When Parvati reached them, Seamus released Ginny and turned to Parvati.  
  
"What is it?" A puzzled Seamus asked.  
  
"I need to show you something." She turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny. It's private," she said, trying to catch her breath. Parvati hadn't gone to the ball either because she was feeling ill, but for some reason, she had gotten out of the Hospital Wing to get Seamus.  
  
"Sorry Ginny. I'll be right back," Seamus said and touched her arm, making her shiver. And that said, he left with Parvati. There was a new song that came on. It was more lively and was called Run, Run Rudolf. It was a mixed Rock Song and a Swing Dance.  
  
An unfamiliar hand took hers and twisted her into his arms. It was Draco. "You did this, didn't you?" Ginny asked as they danced. They swing danced. Ginny had never swing danced before but the steps came naturally to her.  
  
Out of all the reindeers,  
  
You know you're the mastermind.  
  
"Indeed I did. And Finnigan won't be coming back for some time," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Run, run Rudolf,  
  
Men'll think you're far behind.  
  
"And why on Earth would a Malfoy rid a Finnigan from a Weasley for his own pleasure?" Ginny asked as he ducked her to his left so she was lying in his arms.  
  
"Well, that Weasley just happens to be adorable and that Finnigan just happens to be a jerk," Draco explained as their arms slid from each other parallel at shoulder height, and Draco grabbed Ginny's hand he did a few excellent moves.  
  
"And you aren't?" Ginny asked sarcastically as he pushed her towards him and back again.  
  
"Well, being a jerk is just a cover. My Father's a jerk so everyone expects me to be one. He expects me to be scary and if I'm not, you know what'll happen to me?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head so Draco spun her close to him again. With his free hand, he stuck out his index and slithered it across his throat. Ginny swallowed.  
  
"Everyone expects me to be sweet and acceptable, but guess what? I steal food from the kitchens all the time," Ginny said as he spun her out and she stretched her free hand.  
  
"Aw, that's nothing. Everyone's done that," Draco said in a pitiful tone and smirked.  
  
"You want another one? OK, third of November, dungeons, your Potions lesson," Ginny quizzed, making him think about it.  
  
When it snapped, Draco grinned and he looked impressed. "That was you? Snape spent a whole week trying to get the pink ink out of his hair."  
  
"One of the Weasley prank potion ingredient. When they add it, the potion squirts pink ink all over the nearest person. It's from the Wicked Weasley Prank Shop," Ginny explained.  
  
The song ended when Draco spun her in slowly and dipped her. When the next song started playing (All I want for Christmas is You), a mistletoe appeared above them. Ginny tapped his shoulder. "Erm. Malfoy," she said and Draco followed her gaze.  
  
Ginny expected him to get angry about it, but instead, he smiled, raised her up and dipped her the other way, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. As he kissed her, she felt warm in the pit of her stomach and she knew felt something for him. More than just a crush. . .  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: Whaddya think? Fluffy? Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
